Fearless
by LittleHolly
Summary: The best first date isn’t about where you go to dinner, What you do, The Flowers or how bad it is. It could be the worst date ever, but the best is when you’re with that person that makes you feel Fearless! TxG First Fanfic be nice or mean..w/e


**Disclaimer: I own….nothing (yet..)**

**AN: What's up world, I have been reading this site for a while and just recently decided "I can write stories, so I wanna jump on this bandwagon and see if I can do it."**

**But am I good at it….YOU DECIDE…(no…I'm not running for president…) **

**I'm starting with a one shot….Review and tell me if I'm crap and should never write again or not…Please and Thank You =)**

**Btw: my summary may have been quoted somewhere….so I don't own that…I own some of it…but not all**

**Summary: The best first date isn't about where you go to dinner, What you do, The Flowers or how bad it is. It could be the worst date ever, but the best is when you're with that person that makes you feel Fearless! TxG (First Fanfic be nice)**

* * *

**Fearless**

I'm going to tell you about my best First date Ever! It was probably the worst as well...but that doesn't matter.

I was 16 at the time, and Troy Bolton and just asked me out. I could have fainted right on the spot, but the fear of everyone thinking I was high and had a bit too much made me be strong. (I fainted when I got home!!)

I took 2 hours to get ready. I had an emotional breakdown (blame the hormones) and I called Sharpay to come help me out.

After a lot of screaming and shouting, she wanted me to wear pink sparkly colourful things, we both decided on a white dress with matching white wedges.

I had my hair down in curls and wore about 6 bracelets on one arm.

Sharpay left and I was sitting on my bed completely out of my mind.

I'm not crazy, I was just nervous. Troy finally showed up in his truck, I went down to answer the door.

"Mija, you should wear a jacket, it was raining before it might be cold." My Mom told me. I just shook my head.

"I'll be fine Mom, Promise."

My Mom sighed but agreed, she pulled me into a tight hug. "Have a good night."

I nodded and walked to the door, pulling it open.

"Hey…" Troy smiled. I sighed and smiled back, he really was perfect. I know he only said "Hey." but that doesn't matter because he IS perfect.

He led me to his car and opened the door for me. I smiled and got in, thanking him.

I've always loved the little glow on the street after it's just rained. Call me crazy (no really I dare you…I get called that a lot) but it's just soothing.

The truck headed off down the road, until finally I didn't have a clue where I was.

"Troy...where are we going?"

"We were going to go to dinner…" He trailed off.

"Were", yes "were" as in past tense, as in not anymore!

"So…where are we going now…?"

"I have no idea…" He sighed, as he ran his fingers through his hair.

I bit my lip, gosh he really knows how to make me want him! At this moment, I didn't care where we went.

The truck started to make weird noises, until finally it stopped. I guessed that wasn't too good since Troy shouted "Shit!" at the top of his lungs.

Inside voice…I thought to myself. Why must people shout?

He got out the car and opened the front bit. Never knew what that was called, but its not like I'm going to ever work with cars. I got out, hoping I could be a help in some sort of way.

He started pulling at this metal bit (yes I know its all metal) and then it started spitting oil out, but guess what! The oil went all over my dress.

"Crap!!" I screamed. "My Mom will kill me!!"

"I am sooo sorry!" he apologised, wiping the oil from his hand onto his jeans. "I'll pay for a new one, I promise!"

I shook my head giggling. "It's fine, really you don't have too."

"I don't know what to do.." He sighed.

"We'll push it.." I said. He looked at me funny.

"What…"

"We will push you're truck!" I said, giggling. "There has to be a town or something near by."

He smiled and agreed. So there we were pushing a red truck. Me in my white oily dress, and him...okay he still looked perfect.

I think it was like 15 minutes later we came to a small town. There was a diner near by and we decided to go eat in there.

"What do you want?" He said, picking up a menu.

"Cheeseburger! Extra fries!" I smiled. "Oh and milkshake…strawberry."

He smiled and got the same as me.

I don't know why but Troy makes me feel Fearless. Like I can do anything I want. I could go bungee jumping off a cliff with him and have no fears what so ever.

"Lets go dance…" I said.

He looked at me, as I pulled up from his seat and headed outside.

We stood in the middle of the small town, and just danced. We still dance as it started to pour of rain again. We were still dancing when the pick up guy came to pull our car home. The entire time I felt fearless.

Even if my dress was soaked and covered in oil, and people were looking at us pointing.

I heard random comments such as

"Look at her dress!"

"There mad"

"There's no music!"

"Are they high??"

I swear everyone thinks I'm high these days…

By the time I did get to my front door, the rain had stopped.

Troy looked at me.

"Look Gabi, this has probably been the worst date ever but…"

"No…" I cut in. "It hasn't…I loved it. In fact it was the Best First Worst Date Ever!" He smiled. "How.."

I shrugged. "Because I felt Fearless, the entire time. I've never felt like that before. I didn't care that my dress was covered in oil. I didn't care that it was soaked, I didn't care the people were pointing thinking I'm on drugs. Normally, I wouldn't do that but with you, I wanted too."

He looked at me again, his blue eyes starring straight into me.

My hands started to shake, I'm not usually like this, I blame the rain. He pulled me in and I suddenly felt braver. He kissed me. A flawless Kiss. A Perfect Kiss. Not a normal kiss. A fearless kiss.

* * *

**AN: hahaha it sucked didn't it…I can do better!! Promise!! Just give me chance!!**

**Review and tell me how much I suck at this and I can improve.**

**Or if some where in your twisted brain you though "Hey I enjoyed this, this chick rocks!"**

**Or if you think I'm a nut job then review saying how much help you think I need.**

**It's a win, win situation here.**

**REVIEWWW! (I ain't desperate…)**

**Holly**

**x**


End file.
